


Bede’s Parents

by Melantha_Lana_Rosewood98



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Entitled Parents, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melantha_Lana_Rosewood98/pseuds/Melantha_Lana_Rosewood98
Summary: What were Bede’s parents like before he became an orphan?
Kudos: 2





	Bede’s Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I had this headcanon in my head that Bede’s parents weren’t the best parents in the Pokémon world, but I didn’t want it o fall under the, “Oh, he was abused as a child, so that’s why he’s like this” idea. I wanted to go for entitled parents, since they are barely talked about in fiction.

Bede was with his mother and father before they lost cusody of Bede. He was five when he was separated from his parents after they were caught stealing Pokémon from other trainers, thinking that they were entitled to those specific trainers’ Pokémon. Before all of that happened, Bede’s parents raised him like he was going to be the next Champion of Galar one day. His father wouldn’t say no if Bede wanted something or he got angry at the parents who were trying to take something he thought Bede rightfully earned when clearly, he’s handing it to him. If the future Fairy type Gym Leader wanted something, he’ll get whatever he wanted at any time. His mother also made demands for Bede to certain Galar events, whether it be going to a carnival, trying to push him into big trainer related programs, attempting to get him signed into the Gym Challenge when he was obviously too young at the time. 

His parents’ way of raising him has made him think that he’s superior to others, look down at others and that he deserves everything he wants. They even went as far as attempting to steal a young trainer’s Ponyta for Bede after he was eyeing it and begging for it and they got caught for it. Because of this, they not only got fined for stealing a child’s Pokémon, they were also unfit to be parents for Bede, and so, he was taken to an orphanage, and this orphanage didn’t straighten out Bede’s behavior. In fact, one of the adults in the Orphanage failed to realize that Bede isn’t a good kid, and practically rewarded him for his awful behavior, encouraging him to keep up the bratty behavior, and it escalated as he got older. He was got into fights with other orphans, which is one of the occasional occurrences with young Bede. 

This lifestyle continued up until Chairman Rose took in Bede as his own. He gave him a nice room, and even got him enrolled in the best trainer school when he was nine years old. When he finally reached the age of 10, the age where trainers are allowed to enter the Gym Challenge, Rose personally endorsed him, seeing the potential in the then Psychic trainer. The rest as they say is history.


End file.
